


A Little Pirate

by Pand3mic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pand3mic/pseuds/Pand3mic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian had always known there was a little pirate in her... but when he'd said that, he'd had something much different in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a particularly cute little Captain Swan line: "I always knew there was a little pirate in you, Swan." from the season three finale. I can't be the only one whose mind ended up in this place...

Killian had always known there was a little pirate in her; he'd said as much himself back in the Enchanted Forest, when she'd helped him kidnap Marion by hitting her over the head with a branch. When he'd said that, however, this was _not_ what he'd had in mind. Of that much, she was almost completely certain.

That meant nothing right now, though. Not when there were three pregnancy tests, each displaying two distinct lines, sitting in the bottom of the bathroom trash can. She'd skillfully buried them under what garbage already existed there in hopes of putting off the revelation for just a few days at the very least. She needed the time to think; more importantly, she needed the time to decide how she felt about this.

On one hand, she was terrified. She hadn't exactly been around to raise Henry, and while she had the memories of it, the knowledge that they were fake- planted there by a curse- made it hard to give them any merit. She simply wasn't ready to be a mother again, and especially not on such short notice. Besides, what would Killian say? He was a pirate, for Christ's sake, and as much as he'd changed his ways, she couldn't help but wonder if his commitment to her was as far as he was willing to go- if a _family_ with her was asking just too much of him. She certainly couldn't blame him for that.

But on the other hand, the situation wasn't exactly _bad_. She wasn't in jail, hadn't recently been abandoned by the baby's father- in fact, Hook was all but living with her these days, so at least she knew he was serious about her- and between her parents, Henry, Regina, and the rest of the town, it wasn't like she was without support, regardless of how he reacted to the news. She couldn't help but feel just a little bit reassured by that knowledge that no matter what, she wouldn't be doing this alone, but that reassurance was minimized by what was perhaps her biggest fear in this particular situation: the fear that she'd lose the man she loved.

For that reason she knew she needed some time to think before she told anyone the big news, which was why she found herself curled up on the couch in front of a television show she wasn't even paying attention to when Hook walked in that evening. His presence instantly filled her apartment with the smell of sea salt and wood polish, betraying immediately the fact that he'd been out on the Jolly Roger again. No surprise there; even in this world, he and his ship were inseparable.

"You're home early today, love." She twisted her body and peered over the back of the couch at him, noting the warm smile and unable to help but return it, even if her eyes didn't quite crinkle with the fullness of it that he was probably used to. He was right, she thought. She'd come home from the station a few hours ago under the guise of not feeling well in order to take the tests, and stayed home ever since. David was more than capable of managing things by himself for a day.

Hook didn't wait for an explanation before stepping closer to kiss her, but as their lips pulled apart afterwards she found herself peering into his eyes searching for one of the many, ever-present reminders of his love for her. He'd never been one to hide his affection from her, and right now, she needed that.

She must have stared for longer than intended, because the next thing she knew, Killian's hand had come to rest on her arm, squeezing gently. "Love, is everything alright?"

She shook her head, forcing another small smile. "It's fine. I'm fine."

"I thought we agreed never to lie to one another." He lifted an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching into a knowing smile of his own as he stepped closer to the couch. He raised his hook to rest gently below her chin, lifting it up ever so slightly so their eyes remained locked. Part of her expected him to continue the teasing, but his gaze slowly grew solemn as it searched her own for any sign of what was on her mind. "What is it, Emma?"

The panic she'd been trying to keep hidden under the surface hit her full-force at the tenderness in his voice and despite her best efforts, she felt her eyes well up and the smile she'd been forcing fade into nothing.

"Emma, love, what is it?" He let go of her to make his way around the couch and crouch in front of it instead, and at the same time she turned to face forward, to face _him_. Their change in position had left her higher up than him, but that was forgotten as they watched each other in the silence that followed, each waiting for the other to make the first move and Killian's hand clutching her own even as her other one wrapped tightly around his hook.

So much for time to think, she supposed, but she knew he was letting her get away with excuses or denial anymore; not after everything they'd already been through together. It took her a moment to decide just how to approach the topic, and in that short time her gaze fell away from his to land on the floor behind him, but after a brief moment of consideration her fearful eyes met his.

"Have you ever thought of... of having kids one day?"

That was as direct as she could bring herself to be.

It was his turn to hesitate, his brow furrowing the slightest bit as he considered her question. "Of course I've _thought_ about it, but..." His words trailed off, but before she could interject the realization of what she was saying seemed to dawn on him. In the blink of an eye, what had been an expression of confusion turned to one of disbelief and he simply stared at her with wide, blue eyes. "Are you...?"

She nodded almost imperceptibly, managing only one unceremonious word of affirmation. "...yeah."

The next moment felt like an eternity in itself. Her eyes searched every line of his face for any sign of a reaction, positive or negative; anything but the sheer shock that now resided there. As much as she hated to think about it, even blatant horror would have been better than no response at all. At least then she'd know where he stood... and waiting for him to go one way or the other was pure agony in a way she hadn't at all expected.

She had just opened her mouth to speak again- what she'd have said, she didn't know, but she's sure she would've figured something out- when all at once, his expression evolved from surprise into nothing short of complete joy. His eyebrows shot up, his lips curved into one of the biggest grins she'd ever seen him give, and his brilliant blue eyes lightened an entire shade. In that instant, she felt all the tension that had built up leave her body like water bursting through a dam, and before she could say anything he'd leaped to his feet and was using the connection of their hands to tug her up with him and fully into his arms.

"How far along? How long have you known?" The questions began spilling out before she could get a word in edgewise. She couldn't remember ever seeing him this overjoyed- he was _happy_ with her, sure, but never this excited. Never so eager as he was now to spend the rest of his life with her, and with the family they now knew they were going to have.

"I don't know- I- I just found out a few hours ago-" she stuttered, a mixture of shock and surprise and glee that hardly held a candle to his own. She still had to process this- she was still so stunned by this entire situation, and by his reaction- but he seemed to have done so already. The fear and uncertainty would sink in later, she thought, but it was this immediate reaction that mattered, and she couldn't have hoped for anything better. He wanted this baby. He wanted their _family_.

His only response to her stumbled-over words was to pull her closer, his forehead pressing against hers and his eyes falling half-shut as he held her against him in the same strong, warm grip she'd come to love so much. The intimacy of the action helped settle her racing heart, though his next few words- the words themselves as well as the full weight of them- sent it fluttering again. "We're going to be parents."

"You always did say I have a little pirate in me." she chimed in, eyes welling with fresh tears, though this time not from fear or uncertainty. These tears- like the ones filling his own eyes- were born from nothing short of pure joy. Her words brought forth a soft bought of laughter from him and she pressed her lips to his again to which he met her halfway, drawing out the kiss Some of her fears were still there, in the back of her mind- the ones about motherhood, and about doing for this baby what she couldn't for Henry- but now she knew for certain that she wouldn't have to do this without him by her side, and that meant the world to her.


End file.
